East Side Story
by I AM NOT TIM
Summary: The popular movie West Side Story with Victorious, Shake It Up, and Original Charecters. Major Rocky/Duece and some Ty/Tori with a little CeCe/Gunther. Rated T for gang violence, charecter death, and mild language.
1. Intro

**Here is who each charecter in this story represents in this story. Main Charecters are in Italics**

**Jets**

_Duece - Tony (Former member of the Jets)_

_Robbie - Riff_

Gunther - Action

Beck - Ice

Flynn - Baby John

Zack - Snowboy

Mike - A-Rab

Justin - Big Deal

**Jet Girls**

Cat - Graziella (Riff's Girlfriend)

Jade - Velma (Ice's Girlfriend)

CeCe - Anybodys (A tomboy who keeps pestering Riff to be in the Jets)

**Sharks**

_Ty - Bernardo_

Andre - Chino

JJ - Pepe

Duncan - Indio

Matthew - Juano

Eddie - Loco

Rico - Rocco

Frankie - Luis

**Shark Girls**

_Rocky - Maria (Bernardo's Sister)_

_Tori - Anita (Bernardo's Girlfriend)_

Trina - Consuela (Pepe's Girlfriend)

**Others**

Sikowitz - Officer Krupke

Lane - Lieutenant Schrank

Doc - Doc is the drugstore owner from the original West Side Story


	2. The Dance

**All singing is written in Italics**

**In Brooklyn, New York**

A fued has been brewing between two rival gangs, the Jets and the Sharks. The Sharks catch Flynn changing graffiti from 'Sharks' to 'Sharks Suck'. The Sharks chase Flynn through the park.

"Robbie, Jets, HELP!" Flynn screamed as the Sharks chased him.

Flynn runs through a couple of trees, The Sharks follow him and run into Robbie & the Jets as CeCe watched from behind a nearby tree.

"Is there a problem Ty? I thought we told you to stay outta here." Robbie said.

"He came into OUR territory." Ty responded. Robbie looked at Flynn.

"Flynn, did you go into PR territory?"

"No, I didn't." Flynn responded.

"Yes he did, the graffiti's there to prove it." Andre said stepping closer to Flynn as he hid behind Beck.

"Look, The guy said he didn't and I believe him." Robbie said.

"Believe this." Ty said. Ty punched Robbie and the two gangs started to brawl until Officer Sikowitz and Officer Derrick drove up and broke up the fight.

"Morning Officer Sikowitz." Robbie said sarcastically.

"Good Morning Officer Sikowitz." The Sharks and The rest of the Jets repeated.

"I'm sick of yous always fighting." Sikowitz said.

"No, no, no Officer Sikowitz. We were just roughousing." Robbie said in that sarcastic tone.

"Yeah man, we need scocial activity." Gunther said.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Sikowitz asked.

"On a scale from one to ten?" Beck asked as all both of the gangs laughed.

"See we're getting along better already." Mike said.

"Quiet down Mike. And as for you guys. Get outta here." Derrick said to the Sharks. Ty started to leave and the Sharks followed him.

"Vaminos, Vaminos" Zack said teasing them.

"Adios Amigos." Beck added.

"Guys, make nice with the Puerto Ricans." Sikowitz said as he got back into the car with Derrick and left.

"Don't worry, we'll catch em' tonight." Robbie said.

"Where, it ain't safe to go into PR territory." Flynn warned.

"Tonight at the dance."

"Yeah but the gym's neutral territory." Mike said frantically.

"I'm gonna make nice with him, i'm only gonna challenge him." Robbie responded.

"But were one man short since Danny moved away." Beck reminded him.

"We got Duece." Robbie said.

"You've been saying that for 3 months." Gunther said.

"Me and Duece started the Jets."

"THEN WHERE IS HE?" Duece snapped.

"Look, I know Duece like I know me." Robbie said.

"Remember the day we clobbered the Emeralds?" Beck asked.

"Duece saved my ever-lovin' neck." Flynn said.

"And he'll do it again, he came through for us before and he always will."

**Jet Song**

**Robbie**

_When Your a Jet your a Jet all the way_

_From you're first cigarette to your last dying day_

_When you're a Jet let em' do what they can_

_You got brothers around, you're a family man_

_You're never alone, you're never disconnected_

_You're home with your own, when company's expected_

_You're well protected_

_Then you are set with a Capital J_

_Which you'll never forget till they cart you away_

_When you're a Jet_

_You_

_Stay_

_A_

_JET!_

"Now meet me and Duece at the dance at 10:00. Dress sharp and walk tall." Robbie said.

"We always walk tall." Justin said.

"We're Jets." Gunther said jumping over a tree branch.

"The greatest." Flynn added

**Zack**

_When you're a Jet, you're the top cat in town  
You're the gold-medal kid, With the heavyweight crown_

**Beck**

_When you're a Jet,  
You're the swingin'est thing.  
Little boy, you're a man;  
Little man, you're a king_

**Jets (without Robbie)**

_The Jets are in gear,  
Our cylinders are clickin'_

_The Sharks'll steer clear  
'Cause every Puerto Rican's  
A lousy chicken_

**Gunther**

_Here come the Jets  
Like a bat out of hell-  
Someone gets in our way  
Someone don't feel so well_

**Jets (without Robbie)**

_Here come the Jets:  
Little world, step aside!  
Better go underground,  
Better run, better hide!_

We're drawin' the line,  
So keep your noses hidden!  
We're hangin' a sign  
Says "Visitors forbidden"-  
And we ain't kiddin!  
Here come the Jets,  
Yeah! And we're gonna beat  
Every last buggin' gang  
On the whole buggin' street!

One the whole!  
Buggin'-!  
Ever -!  
Lovin'-!  
Street!

**End of Jet Song (Robbie featuring Jets)**

**The Sharks Hideout**

"Please Ty, can I please got to the dance." Rocky begged.

"For the 4th time, no. You're not going to the dance with the Jets there." Ty said.

"Just let her go to the dance." Tori said.

"Stay out of this Tori. I'm already not to crazy about the idea of you going."

"Please." Rocky whined.

"Fine but no interaction with the Sharks." Ty said.

"Thank you, love you." Rocky said as she went upstairs to pick a dress.

**Doc's Drug Store**

"For the last time Rob, i'm not going to the dance. My gang days are over." Duece said.

"But I promised the guys that you would be there." Robbie said.

"Look i'm not...you know what, i'm getting this feeling."

"Feeling?" Robbie asked.

"That I might discover, something." Duece said.

"Something?"

"Something." Duece said.

"What do you mean something?" Robbie asked.

**Something's Coming**

**Duece**

_Could be!  
Who knows?  
There's something' due any day;  
I will know right away  
Soon as it shows.  
It may come cannonballin'  
Down through the sky,_

Gleam in its eye,  
Bright as a rose!  
Who knows?

It's only just out of reach,  
Down the block, on a beach,  
Under a tree.  
I got a feelin' there's a miracle due,  
Gonna come true,  
Comin' to me!

Could it be? Yes, it could.  
Something's coming, something' good,  
If I can wait!  
Something's comin', I don't know what it is  
But it is  
Gonna be great!

With a click, with a shock,  
Phone'll jingle, door'll knock  
Open the latch!  
Something's comin', don't know when,  
But it's soon-  
Catch the moon,  
One-handed catch!  
Around the corner,  
Or whistling' down the river,  
Come on - deliver  
To me!

Will it be? Yes, it will.  
Maybe just by holdin' still  
It'll be there!  
Come on, something', come on in,  
Don't be shy,  
Meet a guy,  
Pull up a chair!

The air is hummin',  
And something' great is comin'!  
Who knows?  
It's only just out of reach,  
Down the block, on a beach.  
Maybe tonight.

**End Of Something's Coming (Duece)**

"Whatever, as long as your coming to the dance." Robbie said leaving.

**Is Rocky Duece's "something"**

**What will happen between the Jets and the Sharks**

**Find out in the next chapter "The Dance"**


End file.
